Getting Caught
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: Oneshots of Aria and Ezra getting caught
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't forget to review (even if you hate it. I like to improve) and tell me what you want next (it will be an ongoing series)**

The sun was slowly setting as Byron Montgomery walked down the halls of Hollice Collage. On the way, out he passed Ezra Fits' office. He was pretty fond of Ezra, him being Aria's favorite teacher and all. As he was passing the classroom, he noticed a small digital camera right outside the door. I picked it up absentmindedly. When he got in his car, he began scrolling through pictures to see whose it was. He passed several pictures of scenery until he came to a bit of a surprise discovery: A picture of Aria. She was sitting on a couch, reading, smiling up at the camera. There were several pictures of her smiling like that, some with her making coffee, in her pajamas, watching tv, and numerous others. Byron was getting a bit concerned as he didn't know whose camera it was, or why they would have pictures of Aria, or where she was. He kept scrolling until he came to a video file. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he opened it.

 _"Is it on", Aria asked._

 _"Yes, thank you for doing this again", Ezra answered._

 _"Well, I'm going to be out of town with the girls all week, I had to leave you something", she laughed. Ezra picked up a small remote and hit play. Music began playing, Aria swaying her hips to the music. Slowly she lifted up and off the tight t-shirt she had been wearing. Then pulled off her shorts. Then danced around some more. She removed her underwear, then her bra. She then took the camera, after of course posing a few times, and pointed it at Ezra. She kissed him before the camera went to black._

Byron couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I'm gonna kill him", he thought as he drove to Ezra's apartment.

 **Dun, dun, dah! I'm sorry it was so short, I promise they will be longer and better! Reviews welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you want to see in the next part! Someone requested something to do with Hannah and that will be coming but I had already started writing this one and the next. Sorry this one's a little short. Enjoy!**

 **ARIA'S POV**

I was sitting at home bored. It was Friday night at 7. My dad and mom were at meetings where they teach, my brother was out with friends, my friends all had family stuff, and Ezra was working late. I decided I would text Ezra.

 _Hey! Are we still going out tomorrow night?_

It was a matter of seconds before I got a reply.

 _More like are we still staying in tomorrow night and yes. I'm just not sure I can wait that long!_

 _Do you need something to hold you over?_

 _YES PLEASE!_

I shut my bedroom door, ready to take some pics.

 **EZRA'S POV**

I couldn't wait to see what Aria had in store. I was currently sitting across from her mom, discussing an English class field trip. Every time my phone had gone off, I said it was just my brother teasing me. I had called ID, so it's a good thing she never looked at the screen when I went off. After Aria's last text, I excused myself to the bathroom. I forgot to grab my phone…

 **ELLA'S POV**

About a minute after Mr. Fitz excused himself to the bathroom, his phone beeped. I decided he wouldn't mind if I took a peak. I picked up the phone. There was a message and a picture attachment that I couldn't see from the home screen. Strangely, the message was from my daughter.

 _Here you go. This should hold you over ;)_

What should hold him over? My mind repeated that question over and over again. Since this was now a concern of mine, including my daughter and all, I decided to open the attachment. What was found, was startling. There were not one but several naked pictures of Aria! I was in dismay. As my face got redder and redder, Mr. Fitz walked back into the classroom.

 **EZRA'S POV**

Uh-oh, she had my phone. The one Aria was going to send "hold me over" pictures or videos on. Oh, please say there wasn't a video! Please say there weren't even pictures! Judging by the look on Mrs. Montgomery's face, I bet there was at least one of those though.

"So, about the field trip", she glared as I spoke.

"Crap", I said under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Next chapter will have something to do with Hannah I promise! Please leave a review (even if you hate it) and a next chapter suggestion! Without further ado, please enjoy!**

 **EZRA'S POV**

It was Friday night. I had been texting back and forth between text sex with Aria and class plans with her mom. After about an hour of flirty banter between Aria and I, she sent me a pic. I don't think I need to elaborate. We exchanged a few more messages, all hot, before I decided to return to favor. I snapped some quick pictures and quickly sent them. About a minute later I received a text.

 _Ezra, what the hell? I surely hope those were meant to go to someone else?!_

I was utterly confused, until I looked at the text ID. I was mortified. Instead of sending them to Aria Montgomery, I accidently sent them to Ella Montgomery.

 _Yes, they were. I am so sorry and embarrassed! Your names kind of look alike and I had texted you most recently._

I quickly sent them to Aria instead. Little did I know, Aria was sitting right next to her mom…

 **ELLA'S POV**

After that horrific debacle, I heard Aria's phone go off next to me. Aria, of course grabbed it.

"Who's texting you honey?", I asked.

"No one", she replied a little too urgent. Before she could yank it away, I snatched her phone. What I found was a disgrace! She had been in a relationship with her teacher and they had been sending each other… pictures! She was in trouble, big trouble. I called Byron into the living room, explained the situation, then called Mr. Fitz over, saying there was something I needed his help with on my computer. He of course excepted and rushed over. When he came in, Byron and I were waiting for him.

"So glad you could make it", I said, no emotion in my voice.

 **I hope you liked it, sorry it was so short! I will be writing a longer one this weekend hopefully as I am writing these during my study hall at school instead (lol). REVIEWS WELCOME!**


End file.
